Tsundere? Me?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: A Naruto AU. Sakura wants to confess to Sasuke but Suigetsu won't let her. He makes a deal with her to help him study for the midterm and as the week goes. Sasuke and Ino realize something those two don't know. Sakura x Suigetsu! Don't like, Don't read!
1. Part 1

Naruto AU

Sakura x Stuegetsu

Sakura watched Sasuke from her seat inside her classroom as he walked into the school.

She had been wanting to confess her feelings to him but somehow she can't get the courage to do so.

"Sakura! My little flower! How has life been for you?!" That was the voice of the one person who knew about Sakura's plan to confess and has been trying to stop her since childhood.

"Suigetsu Hozuki!" She shouted attempting to swing her fist at him.

He turns to water and her fist goes right through him. "My my. How mean Sakura." He said smiling.

Sakura has wanted to pound him into Hell for the longest time. Even her rival Ino and Karin have been wanting to do the same thing.

"Why would you want to hit me?" He asked.

Sakura glared at him. "What do you want Suigetsu?" She asked knowing he would tell anyone about her plan if she didn't do what he asked.

"I want you to study with me." He said. This was a new thing.

Normally he would ask her to get him pictures of other girls or even allow him to sneak into the girls locker room.

But this was different. "Study?"

"Karin says she won't help me for the midterm. So if you help me..." Suigetsu was actually beet red. "I'll let you and Sasuke have your alone time. So you can do what you want. Off the hook." He said.

Sakura was in shock.

"Suigetsu! What are you doing to Sakura?!" That was Ino and Naruto at the door.

Sakura had to be in the same class as them along with Kiba and Shino.

Suigetsu was in a class with Karin, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Sasuke was with Temari, Jugo, Yenten, Rock Lee, and Sai.

Garra and Konkero are at a different school.

Sakura waited for Suigetsu to say something like, she's giving me advice on how to ask out a girl, or she's giving me the homework assignment that I forgot to do.

"I'm just thanking her for all the help she's doing for me." He said. "And hoping she'll help me one last time before midterms." He winked at her and left the classroom.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. Just caught off guard was all." She said. And she really was.

During class Sakura couldn't help but think about Suigetsu's offer. If she took it she could finally confess to Sasuke.

But helping Suigetsu with the midterm was another matter.

True he was a terrible student. Worse then Naruto. But if this is what it takes to get to Sasuke then...

"Miss Haruno. Are you with us?" The teacher asks.

Sakura nods and class continues.

After class ended Sakura headed to her next room. But...

"Sakura!" It was Suigetsu.

"Fine." Sakura said. Suigetsu looked almost shocked.

"But we meet in the library during lunch and after school." She said.

Suigetsu was surprised Sakura agreed to this deal. Guess she really likes Sasuke.

Suigetsu laughed and nodded. "Deal. Lunch and after class in the library." He repeated.

His charming smile made girls near by feel faint but for Sakura it just made her feel like punching him.

"I'll see you after class today." Sakura said walking away.

Suigetsu smiled but he had other plans.

What are you smiling about?" Sasuke came up behind him and asked.

He was his "normal" self but to Suigetsu something was off.

"Just teasing Sakura Haruno is all." He said.

"Didn't I say not to get involved with her?" He asked.

"Yes. But she won't bother you. I made a deal with her she couldn't refuse." He said.

"I hope you hold it to your word." Sasuke said. "It be a shame to ruin your fun with her don't you think?" Sasuke knew what he was planning and was telling him to follow it. Or else.

Suigetsu sighed. "Got it. I'll keep her busy." He said. It was better Sakura didn't know.

Sakura waited in the library for almost and hour before finally leaving. "I should have known he wouldn't show up." She said.

She stood up for a second when...

"He's running late." Sakura froze. It was Jugo. "He's normally like this. It's why Karin never wanted to help him. I can't because I have a short temper and Sasuke... He'll have him expelled if he doesn't get his grades up." Jugo explained.

Sakura felt bad. It would be a relief if Suigetsu left the school. "Sasuke doesn't want him to leave?" Sakura asks.

"No. But he can't have someone with half a brain stay in his little group. Karin is smart but she's not that smart." Jugo said. "Even I'm not that smart. But only because I was in more trouble then he was."

Sakura sighed. "I'll stay another ten minutes then." She said sitting back down.

Jugo smiled and left the library.

Suigetsu finally came and Sakura wanted to get this over with. Just one week and Sasuke was all hers.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

Sakura glared at him waiting for him to sit in the seat.

Suigetsu sighed but sit down across from Sakura.

"Are you wearing make up?" Suigetsu asked out of curiosity. Sakura was wearing make up. But only because she had to meet her parents for a family dinner. "Yes. I am. Family always wants me to look my best." She told him. "Now, let's get started."

Over the next few hours, Suigetsu learned from Sakura about science, math, and history.

"You really are good at essays." Sakura said while on the computer. She heard he was a writer for a news club. Turns out he's more like an author.

"You-" Suigetsu saw which one she was reading. "How?" He asked.

Sakura spun in the chair to look at him. "Three days. And you never asked about English. You do have some good potential." Sakura said.

Suigetsu was surprised. She was the first one to say something about his writing.

"You plan on working with newspaper or magazines?" Sakura asked. "Or becoming a reporter?"

Suigetsu was really surprised. A girl was interested in what he was doing. Karin sure knew of what he wanted to do but...never had nice things to say.

"Um...Maybe." He said flustered.

Sakura smiled a genuine smile. "Well if that's what you want to do then don't let anyone stop you." She said.

 **And that's the end of part one!**

 **Too much writing as it is for me.**

 **Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Part 2

Naruto AU

Sakura x Stuegetsu

Suigetsu was really surprised. A girl was interested in what he was doing. Karin sure knew of what he wanted to do but...never had nice things to say.

"Um...Maybe." He said flustered.

Sakura smiled a genuine smile. "Well if that's what you want to do then don't let anyone stop you." She said.

Suigetsu was a really good listener to Sakura's shock. But she wasn't the kind of person to really tell him or anyone for that matter.

Only Sasuke she could tell about everything she thought about him.

Naruto she wouldn't say he's really good at Football (Soccer). Shikamaru he may be lazy but he's really smart.

Sakura kept most opinions to herself. But somehow Ino was the only other person who could tell about her.

Tsunade was the one who trained her to be a what some would call a Tsundere.

Tsunade was like that as a child when she was classmates with Orochimaru and her best friend. Even Jiraiya she couldn't really tell him her true feelings. Even after she watched her boyfriend die in the hospital after an accident.

"And this leads to this answer." Sakura explained.

Suigetsu was vary deep into studying. He really didn't know why and Sakura didn't either.

Ino however, "Sakura!" She called in a whisper.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She said and walked over to the supernatural section of the library. Or Ino's heaven.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Ino was looking worried but serious about Sakura for once. "Are you really going to do this? Tease yourself." Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about-"

"I mean the fact you are really helping Suigetsu, Sasuke's right hand man, with midterms, all just to confess to Sasuke." Ino made it clear she wanted Sasuke too. But even though they weren't friends, Ino still looks out for Sakura.

If it wasn't for Ino, Sakura would have been all alone. But if Sakura wasn't such a bitch to Ino in middle school about her liking Sasuke too, maybe they would have been friends for life. Like almost everyone else in this damn school.

"You know you're not Tsunade. Like Sasuke isn't Orochimaru, and Naruto is way more mature then that perverted Jiraiya." Ino said. "Look. I moved on. And Naruto and Lee both moved on from you." She added.

Sakura hasn't talked with Naruto or Lee for a while but never really wanted to know anything about their lives.

"I'm dating Shikamaru, Lee is with some girl, and Naruto is going out with Garra's sister." Ino told her. "Sakura. Even Hinata moved on from her crush on Naruto and Is dating Kiba. Well mostly double dating with him, Neji and Tenten." Ino corrected herself. "But my point is-"

"I don't care. It's great that you have someone and Naruto does too." Sakura cut her off. "But I'm devoted to Sasuke. So suck it up." She said. Sakura began to walk away when...

"Sakura. I can tell. You are not JUST interested in Sasuke. You are developing feelings for HIM too." Ino said.

Sakura sighed with a bright pink face. "I'm a Tsundere." Sakura said turning to face Ino. "I'm never revealing my true feelings." And Sakura walked away and back to Suigetsu who was now on history.

"This is easy. It's about the third great ninja war." Sakura said sitting down.

"Hey. Um...If you want. You can come over on Saturday or Sunday and I can give you some information on Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

Sakura was almost tempted to take it. "What would I believe you?" She asked.

"I know coming to my place would raise suspicion. But just in case, I'm sure he'll say yes." Suigetsu was feeling pain in his chest. Why? Was he really that jealous? No! This was Sasuke. Even Karin still loved Sasuke after she secretly started dating Sai behind his back.

"Maybe." Sakura said. "But I want to read more of your stories." She said. "The one's you keep writing for the paper."

Suigetsu didn't need to look at her to know just how red her face was.

"Thanks. And sure. Maybe I can interview you for a story." He joked.

Sakura slapped him for that but she didn't say no.

It was Friday and the test was on a Tuesday. Just two more days with this and it will all be over. Sasuke will be hers.

Suigetsu was a little sad. After only a few days with Sakura she's been showing different sides of her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu saw Jugo with him. "I'm just sitting here. Sakura really is a big help. I'll be right by your side." He said.

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't like playing with annoying girls. Even one's who belong to someone else." He said.

Suigetsu lightly blushed. "What?! Wait! That's not at all-"

"You're enjoying this too much. If you didn't like her, you should have just left her alone. Not get me involved." He left the room with Suigetsu still red.

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I convinced her to stay in the library to wait for you. Maybe if I just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP JUGO!" Suigetsu yelled.

"What is going on in here?" It was Karin and Naruto.

"Nothing." Suigetsu said and ran past the two out to the school yard.

Sakura was outside practicing cheerleading while doing a science experiment.

'That's it! Go Hinata!" She shouted. Hinata was in the track team and was running for her life.

Suigetsu watched as Sakura was so... (You get the idea)

With a shake of his head he ran to the gym to think.

"Why?" He asking himself. "Why am I... So into her?"

 **And this is the end of part 2!**

 **I know this sucks. But I'm hoping you are enjoying the story. I'll do my best to get the last part up this weekend.**

 **See you all in the next part!**


	3. Part 3

Naruto AU

Sakura x Stuegetsu

Suigetsu watched as Sakura was so... (You get the idea)

With a shake of his head he ran to the gym to think.

"Why?" He asking himself. "Why am I... So into her?"

The Weekend came and Sakura wasn't all that excited. She was going to take Suigetsu up on his offer to get info on Sasuke.

She was hoping to become his girlfriend by the end of the midterms.

"This was stupid. I'm a tsundere and I feel like a child on candy and puppy love." Sakura said to herself.

"I should have never agreed to this." She sighed.

She knocked on the door and Suigetsu answered right away. "Hello, Sakura." he said. he was wet and shirtless.

This wasn't helping her heart at all. "Jezz! You could have put on a shirt or told me WHEN to come by!" She shouted.

Full tsundere was on now.

"Sorry. Just come on in." He said heading upstairs to change.

Sakura walked inside and Suigetsu went to the kitchen. "Parents aren't here. Up the stairs make the first left, my rooms vary end of the hallway." She said while sticking his head in the fridge.

"Thanks." Sakura said just standing there. "I brought a few notes for you to review." She placed them on the counter. "If you ever want to look at them." Sakura headed up stairs and turned left.

As Sakura walked down the hallway she didn't see any door. "Where is it?" She looked around in case she missed it or he gave her the wrong instructions. But as she did she looked out the window at the end and saw a tree house.

"That's unfinished." She said looking at it. It looked like it was just built over the week or two. The wood was freshly cut and the nails from a distance, looked bran new.

"I told you you could go on up." Suigetus said. "Here. Hold this." He handed her a tray of sweets, (Chocolate or candy) Lemonade, (Pink!) and some fruits and veggies.

"I'll get the door." Suigetsu reached up and pulled down a down that Sakura would have guessed was the attic.

"That's your...room?" She asked. Trying not to be so rude since he WAS helping her.

"Yeah. I'll take this and you head on up." He said taking the try from her.

Sakura was still stunned by the fact his room was the attic. "Thanks." She said and headed up. "No looking!" She snapped once she stood on the steps. She was wearing a skirt.

"I know. You and Karin and Ino make such a big deal about it." He sighed. He turned around and waited for her to get up.

Sakura reached the top and looking around Suigetsu's room was... pretty clean.

"Wow!" She said looking around the attic was big. She could stand in it and there was so many things.

"Books? Movies? Music?" Sakura never imagined him into all this.

A poster hung on the wall of the coolest boy band ever. (Think like Starish from uta no prince sama and Maroon 5)

"You like them?" Suigetsu asks once he comes up.

"Yes! Who doesn't! I'm just-"

"Surprised that a guy like me likes them?" He laughed. "My mother does. She took me when I was a child and I liked their music. Their song writer writes a blog and is also an author." He said putting down the try on a table with some books.

"What books are these?" Sakura asked walking over.

"Mostly myths. Greek, Roman, Japanese, Europe, all the different gods of the world. Information books about history and fiction stories." She was smiling while talking about it.

"I have read I think the Norse and Japanese stories." Sakura admits. "I just love how people put Thor and Loki in the worst ways and it turns out so funny." Sakura actually laughed like a child.

Suigetsu was enchanted by her laughter. 'Um...Sure. I've never read the Norse gods." he said blushing.

"I can lend you a book or two." Sakura said it without thinking.

"Thanks but you don't have to." Suigetsu said while sitting on the couch.

"Are all these movies yours?" Sakura got on the floor to look.

"Yes. Hopeless romantics, comedy, action, and crime mysteries." Suigetsu answered.

"Crime mysteries?" Sakura looked a good mystery book but Suigetsu, she could believe it.

"I like how it's easy to tell who's behind it. Movies don't make it real like books do." He chuckled.

Sakura smiled. He was opening up to her.

"Well what can you tell me about Sasuke?" She asked while looking through the movies.

"You want to watch one?" Suigetsu was shocked. Sakura planned to stay only for info. But a movie?

"I don't like watching action movies alone. So, can I watch one or two here?" She was asking so innocently.

"Drama shows?" Sakura glared as she held one up.

"Mom's. She loves drama shows. Being a drama queen herself. I mean have you seen her in an acting class. Or the drama club I should say." He sighed. "And she's got two kids to care for." He whispered.

"Two?" Sakura sat up on the couch looking at a movie. "You have a sibling?"

"Yeah. She's just a child. She thinks she's dating Naruto anytime we run into him." he laughs.

Sakura laughs. "Really? Naruto?" Sakura could believe she was hearing this.

"Him. Kiba, Neji, Jugo even, Shikamaru too. She loves the hero types." He says.

"Now, Sasuke, she's scared of him. She always hide behind me. Says "the monster is her to take me to hell." She has this imagination of hell after seeing Sasuke's sharingan." Suigetsu explains.

Sakura sighed. "Sound like she's seen his mark." She said.

Suigetsu was silent. "Back when we were all in the same class Naruto and him would fight all the time. And I had to break it up. But then one day Naruto got hit on the head and I couldn't move. Sasuke changed. He...used that...thing...the mark and killed that poor man." Sakura felt her hands shake.

Suigetsu held back from taking her hands and hugging her tight.

"Still I love him despite that." Sakura said it like she was uncertain and scared.

"Have you seen this movie?" Suigetsu asked. He held up a Romeo and Juliet remake. "Yeah. I've seen that one." Sakura nodded. "Well the player in this, he's the Juliet. But he's also the bad guy. This is how Sasuke is like around girls. He won't let anyone in. Not even Jugo, Karin and I." Suigetsu said.

Sakura felt her heart sink. "But, The girl who is Romeo. She reminds me a little of you." Suigetsu smiled looking at her in the eyes. Sakura was locked in a trans almost. "She was the only one to help break the guy out of his prison." Suigetsu didn't even realize he was now holding Sakura's hand. And Sakura didn't either.

So the two just sat in silence and watched a movie.

Sunday night Sakura felt like her heart was going to burst.

"Sakura." She was dreaming of Sasuke. "Sasuke! I love you." She said.

"No you don't." Sasuke said suddenly. "Not unless, you kill him." He moved and showed Suigetsu on a table bleeding out.

"Kill him." Sasuke demanded. Sakura looked at her hand and saw she was holding a knife. "NO!"

She screamed and woke up. "Just a dream." She said with a sigh.

Sasuke stood outside her window with a frown. He scoffed and walked away. "Should have killed him." She said.

At school Suigetsu waited in the library for Sakura. "Why are you here?" It was Naruto.

"Oh. Hi. I'm waiting for Sakura." He said. Why was he blushing? "Really? Are you not going to the game?" Naruto asked.

"Game?" Suigetsu didn't know there was a sports game going on. "Yeah! All the girls at the school are doing a cheer dance off. Most the school was invited." Naruto said.

Sakura must have been a part of it. "Where is it?" Suigetsu asked.

Naruto grinned. "I'll take you there." It was outside the gym and all the girls were on a stage.

"Wow!" Suigetsu watched as the girls did dance moves flips all while, Sakura and Ino sang. (They sang some Selena and Demi songs)

Suigetsu watched as Sakura was smiling, dancing, she was being happy.

Suigetsu stayed for almost the whole thing but it was getting late and had to get home. He left Sakura a text and felt like he was ready for tomorrow.

Sakura found the message and felt bad for not helping him today.

But Suigetsu found the notes she left and used them to study.

By morning it was time for the midterm. Suigetsu and Sakura both were taking the tests and hoping they both passed.

It was almost the whole day after they finally found each other behind the school.

"Sakura!" He shouted.

"Oh! Suigetsu." She smiled.

"As promised." He said and Sasuke came from the corner.

"Oh." Sakura felt her heart skip but also was in pain.

She had been waiting all week for this.

"Sasuke...um..." Why was she being so quiet? She wasn't supposed to be all tsundere on him.

Why?

"I get it." Sasuke said suddenly. "Your conflicted. I'll give you till the end of the school year. If you can't then, I'll not wait any more." Sasuke walked away.

Sakura fell to her knees. "Can't handle a girl who can't chose where her heart lies." He added before turning the corner.

Suigetsu waited till Sasuke was gone before running to Sakura to hug her.

"I got you." He said softly. "I'm right here." He whispered.

Ino watched from the other side. Suigetsu hugged Sakura tight. Ino just giggled.

"You really are bad." She said knowing who was behind her.

It was Sasuke but really it was- "I can't let anyone near him. Sai wants Sakura and I want Sasuke." it was Karin. She changed into Sasuke to fool Suigetsu and Sakura both.

"The real Sasuke will deal with it then." Karin added.

Ino scoffed. "You know she won't fall for Sai right. And Sasuke doesn't even like girls." Ino smirked.

Karin moved her glasses up then down on her face. "Whatever." She said and left.

Ino watched them for another minute before leaving too.

"If you want," Suigetsu spoke as he pulled her away. "You can...Pretend to date me." He shrugged.

Sakura almost wanted to punch him. "Just har me out. if you date me then you are close to Sasuke. You can get closer to him while with me." He said.

Sakura felt anger, sadness, and joyful at the same time.

"Make it official then." She said.

Suigetsu stood up hearing her say that. "What?! How?!" He hadn't done this before. Have an official girlfriend.

Sakura stood up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Suigetsu was caught way off guard and fell over on his back.

She was kissing him and now was on top of him.

Her knees squeezed his hips as he slowly moved his hands to her back and waist.

He then slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. He didn't know how long he's been waiting to do this, or how long she waited. But it didn't matter. They became a couple within a week.

The End.

Finally done!

Hope you all liked this!


End file.
